


Mudd's Men

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Episode: s01e03 Mudd's Women, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kirk isn't staring at Mudd's Women, but someone else





	Mudd's Men

Mudd’s women smiled, their sequined dresses flashing as they sauntered off of the transporter pad towards the Enterprise officers.

Scotty, Bones, and the two transporter technicians stared hopelessly, wide eyes eating up the sight of glossy manicures and sleek blonde and black hair. A moment of silence ensued as the men paused to openly gawk the passengers. Kirk looked at his men in confusion.

“May I have the honor of escortin’ ye lasses t’ the bridge?” Scotty said eventually. 

As the other crewmen accompanied the women out of the room in awe, Kirk shook his head and turned towards Spock. 

“You appear to be mildly irritated,” noted Spock.

Jim rolled his eyes and laced his fingers through his boyfriend’s. 

“What’s their problem?”

“Please elaborate.”

“They act like horny schoolboys over those women? Those?” he gestured in frustration, before taking a deep breath. “If I acted as distracted over my stud boyfriend as they did over those girls, I’d be staring at you all day.”

“Thank you Captain,” Spock said smugly, his lips curling as they met Jim’s.


End file.
